yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizar
| nicknames = * The True Galaxy-Eyes Master (真のギャラクシーアイズ使い) * Miza-chan (ミザちゃん） | romaji_name = Mizaeru | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | organization = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime_deck = Tachyon Dragon | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Mizar, known as Mizael in the Japanese version, is a Barian Emperor appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime who is working to gather the "Numbers" to save the Barian World. At the moment, Mizar and Nasch are the only two Barians not yet absorbed by Vector. Design Appearance While in his true form, Mizar has a decidedly alien mask-like face with a wing prodding out the right side, and piercing blue eyes, similar to Vetrix. He wears a bronze-colored sarong in addition to having yellow skin, horned shoulders, and long blond-orange hair. He also wears his Barian Emblem hanging from his chest in the shape of a caduceus. He is also the second tallest of the Emperors after Girag. In his human form, Mizar's hair is lighter and has his wing-shaped extension as a part of his hair. He also wears a long golden earring on the left side of his hair, attached to a smaller wing. He also has red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes. Unlike Girag and Alito, Mizar does not wear a school uniform; he instead wears white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, both of which have wings. In his past life, he lacked his facial marks and has a golden necklace, a large gold shoulder plate on his left shoulder with a golden gauntlet, a golden wing-shaped armband on his right arm, white robes underneath with a diamond pattern on the left side of the torso and and golden stripes on the other and was tied with a green sash at the midsection. Mizar also had a wing-shaped object to his left and had a sword. Personality Mizar is prideful and arrogant as being a "Galaxy-Eyes" master, shown when he obtained his Over-Hundred Number through a blank card, despite the monster's tremendous power. Unlike Girag and Alito, Mizar is shown to be straightforward and serious, as when he arrived on Earth, he began his mission right away - giving Girag and Alito their Barian Sphere Cubes, and then moving on to find Yuma Tsukumo - whereas the other two remained distracted with their antics, to which he chastises the two for letting them get in the way of their goal. He also seems to enjoy showcasing his powers, as Alito stated his entrance was "overly flashy". Despite his usual attitude towards Girag and Alito, he does show a level of concern and respect for his fellow Barians, as revealed when he saw Alito injured. He showed much anger and hatred towards Vector for his mocking of Alito and Girag and had to be physically restrained by Dumon to prevent him from attacking Vector. He eventually develops a rivalry with Kite Tenjo, being the only other known "Galaxy-Eyes" master. In spite of his arrogance, Mizar maintains a strong sense of honor, much like Alito, refusing to use "Sargasso Lighthouse" in his rematch with Kite, calling it a "coward's card". Due to his arrogance, Mizar is shown to be obstinate at times, as he refused to believe from both Dumon and Jinlong that he and his comrades were humans once, although this subsides if evidence is given against him. In his past life, he was fiercely loyal and held a strong friendship with his dragon. He was also somewhat reluctant to abandon his second Duel with Kite when the power released by ZEXAL II damaged Sargasso. His pride has shown to be somewhat fragile, as he was extremely furious at Trey and Quinton for stealing his "Tachyon Dragon" and blocking his attempt to Summon its upgraded form, clenching his fists while claiming it was the first time that he had received such an insult and berating the siblings. He is also somewhat hasty when he is angered, shown when he used Barian's Chaos Draw to draw "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One" before realizing it was useless to him in his current situation. Despite all this he has a degree of mercy as he allowed Quinton and Trey to say their goodbyes to Yuma before defeating them and sending them to the Barian World. Abilities .]] Mizar can control "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", something that other Barians fear him for. Using a blank card, he can even absorb it in order to use it in Duels. He is capable of teleportation via portals just like other Barians. Furthermore, he can produce energy balls to use as weapons, though they do not cause permanent harm. Like Vector, he was shown to be able to generate energy waves in order to push other people back. He can also create a barrier that can protect him from harm, as seen when Anna fired her cannon at him. He's also shown to be athletic enough to jump from building to building, being capable of easy following a vehicle in movement. Etymology Mizar is named after Zeta Ursae Majoris, also known as Mizar, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. His name in the Japanese version is a corrupted form of that star's name. Biography History Long ago, Mizar was a mighty dragon tamer who protected his land alongside his pet dragon. When a secret agent posing as a wandering shaman blamed the dragon for a deluge that flooded the village, Mizar defended him from the rioting villagers and even offered his life so the villagers would believe him. They were then ambushed by a neighboring army, which killed Mizar and Jinlong and took over the land. While he lay dying the Wandering Shaman (revealed to be Don Thousand) appeared, stating he could not let his Dragon soul go to the Astral World, before giving him Number 107 and filling him with hatred. , Alito and Girag.]] An unknown number of years later, Don Thousand reincarnated him as one of the Seven Barian Emperors, as his soul was one that was connected to a Legendary "Number" card, which had sealed Thousand's power. Mizar had no memory of his previous life, due to the Number 10X that he received from Don Thousand. The Emperors plotted to destroy the Astral World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. As Barians cannot take "Numbers" directly, they exploited humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion s.]] After Dumon sent Alito to Earth, Mizar questioned whether Alito was really capable. He insisted that if they cannot defeat Yuma Tsukumo and obtain the "Numbers", the Barian World has no future. He was perplexed how Dumon could entrust such a mission to a "simpleton" like Alito. Dumon responded that putting aside everything else about him, Alito was a reliable Duelist and even if he failed, his failure would still bring them more information. After the constant failures of Girag and Alito, Dumon decided to send Mizar to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Mizar three Barian Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Girag and Alito. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in an unknown realm and approached a giant Dragon which he absorbed into a blank card. He then went to Earth, creating storms in the process. Seeing this, Girag and Alito investigated and recognized Mizar straight away as he emerged from the crater he created upon impact. Mizar gave the two their Barian Sphere Cubes, then disappeared before they had a chance to talk. Mizar spied on Yuma and Tori near the Duel Sanctuary and fired an Energy Ball at Tori, knocking her over. He then activated his Barian Sphere Cube, forcing Yuma into a Duel with his "Numbers" on the line. Yuma managed to get a head start by Xyz Summoning his "Number 39: Utopia" but Mizar countered with "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". ".]] Mizar ordered his "Tachyon Dragon" to attack "Utopia", negating its effect in the process which resulted in its destruction. The force of the attack sent Yuma flying into the Barian Sphere Cube, with him falling unconscious due to the blow. As this occurred, Kite appeared with Orbital 7, challenging Mizar to a Duel between "Galaxy-Eyes" users which Mizar accepted. After Kite Xyz Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and destroyed "Tachyon Dragon", Mizar shed his human disguise, revealing his true form. He then Xyz Summoned his "Number C" through the use of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", resulting in "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". However, due to the sheer power of the monster, the Duel was interrupted as the Barian Sphere began to collapse under the pressure the monster generated. Mizar then returned to his human disguise and told Kite that he will be the one to control both "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters, and then retreated. After Alito was injured by "Ray Shadows", Girag called Mizar to find out who attacked him. Mizar suggested it had to do with Yuma Tsukumo, and then departed with Alito to the Barian World for help through a portal. Later, Mizar and Dumon were surprised when Vector appeared, as they thought he was killed when Dr. Faker was defeated. When Vector joked about how Alito and Girag lost, Mizar became angered and tried to attack him, but was stopped by Dumon. The three discussed what to do next about Yuma and their hunt for the "Numbers", and Mizar ultimately agreed to let Vector handle Yuma for now. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Ray Shadows". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield", where Mizar waited with Vector and Dumon. Mizar Dueled Kite again and allowed him the first turn, and watched Kite take damage from the effect of "Sargasso" when he Summoned "Starliege Lord Galaxion". Kite proceeded to Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Mizar refused to give himself an advantage by using "Sargasso Lighthouse" like Dumon and Vector, calling it a "coward's card". When Mizar Summoned "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", he took damage from "Sargasso" as a result. When Kite Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Mizar activated "Neutrino Dowsing" to send to the Graveyardk copy "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and Summoned "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Mizar was ordered by Dumon to stop his Duel and retreat. Mizar initially objected to this, but as his platform began to crumble, he complied and left the field. Legendary Number War Mizar and Dumon returned to the Barian World to find it crumbling around them and took it as a sign that their time was ending. Vector reappeared and they blamed him for the failure of their previous plans, with Vector retorting that without those plans, they would be even worse off. This enraged Mizar, saying the Vector will face his "Galaxy-Eyes" wrath, but Dumon stopped him from attacking Vector. Vector told them that Astral's powers are increasing - if he recovered his memories, the Barian World would be finished; after all, he defeated Don Thousand years ago. Vector told them of the "Legendary Numbers" hidden on Earth and suggested they take them before Yuma does, while introducing Mr. Heartland. Heartland had been turned into to a fly, but told them of information he gleaned while working for Dr. Faker - the twenty-three locations on Earth where portals to other dimensions can appear. Mizar and Dumon agreed to search for them and immediately departed. Later, Vector called Mizar and Dumon back to the Barian World and informed that Alito and Girag had awoken, much to their surprise. Mizar was angered by Alito's arrogant attitude towards him, but their conversation was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them, revealing the next "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well. Mizar looked on as Alito left to retrieve it. Later, Mizar reported to Dumon that he had located another Number ruins and noticed that Dumon seems distracted by something. When Mizar questioned him, Dumon shared his theory that the Barians had once lived as humans, but Mizar rejected the theory and departed for the ruins he had just located. Upon arriving, Mizar heard the roar of a dragon that he apparently recognized. After Kite won his Duel against Jinlong, Mizar secretly listened to the legend of the ruins that included him. Unable to accept that he was once a "lowly human", he attacked his former dragon partner and challenged Kite to settle things. Unfortunately, the force of the "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" monsters began to destroy the ruins, so Mizar decided to retreat, swearing to defeat Kite and his new dragon. Later, Mizar met with Dumon on Earth, who asked him if Jinlong said that he used to be human. Mizar confirmed that he did, but that he had no intentions of believing it as he is a proud Barian warrior. Dumon claimed he felt the same, but decided to continue to check up on the ruins, hoping to find the legends of Nasch and Merag, as finding them could shift the situation to the Barians' advantage. In the Barian World, Mizar spoke to Dumon once again about the ruins and came to terms with the fact that the Barians were once humans. When Dumon announced that he was going to get Nasch and Merag by the ruins' legends, Mizar was baffled that they could be Shark and Rio Kastle. Later, Mizar was called to an emergency meeting between the Seven Barian Emperors. There, he witnessed Vector discover that Nasch and Merag were still alive. Nasch granted each of the Barian Emperors new powers, then consented to Vector's plan of attacking Earth now. Barian Emperor Onslaught After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma. Together, they Barian Battlemorphed. Yuma was rendered unable to Duel when the Emperor's Key reacted with Nasch's Barian Emblem. Roku and Kaze arrived and pelted the Emperors with smoke bombs, allowing Yuma's group to escape. The Emperors gave chase, with Mizar being attacked by Anna Kaboom, shot by her cannon. He blocked the blow, with Anna telling him she won't let him lay a finger on Yuma no matter what. Mizar responded that he won't forgive anyone that gets in his way. Anna claimed that unforgiveness was her line, but was interpreted by another figure saying the same thing. It was Nelson Andrews still acting in his Star Sparrow persona, saying it was time for another "grand feast of justice". The two joined together to confront Mizar. Later in the Duel, Mizar performed a Barian's Chaos Draw alongside the other Emperors. This allowed him to use "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and defeat both of his opponents. As their souls departed for the Barian World, he simply said "farewell". After Nasch's victory over Quattro, the Emperors regrouped and Nasch ordered them to split up and pursue the remaining "Number" holders - Yuma, Astral, Kite, Trey and Quinton. Mizar went after Yuma and Astral, only to find his way blocked by Trey and Quinton, who refused to divulge their whereabouts, saying he'd have to defeat them first. He asked if they wished to become prey for his "Neo Tachyon", but they still refused to move and Mizar prepared to Duel them. ".]] Quinton informed Mizar that he had been the one who taught Kite how to Duel, which seemed to intrigue him. Quinton Summoned "Number 9: Dyson Sphere", whose size alerted Merag and Dumon to the Duel's start. The two quickly made their way there, but Mizar told them he was fine and that they should go search for Yuma and Kite instead. Quinton and Trey used the power of the bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, which trapped the three Barians there. Mizar insisted his allies still not interfere and quickly brought out "Tachyon Dragon", but was unable to Rank it Up due to Quinton's "Magic Summon Breakdown". Although "Tachyon Dragon" destroyed "Dyson Sphere", Mizar played into his opponents' hands with "Tachyon Flare Wing", ultimately resulting in "Tachyon Dragon" being equipped to Trey's "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis". Mizar called this the first time he had been humiliated and used Barian's Chaos Draw" to draw "The Seventh One". He intended to Rank-Up "Tachyon Dragon", but quickly realized he could not, as it was not on his field or in his Graveyard or Extra Deck, but equipped to his opponent's monster. Admitting he had underestimated them, he played defensively using "Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon" and two Trap Cards. This was enough to survive Quinton's combo of "Chaos Atlandis" and "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere", though his Life Points remaining at only 1. He also recovered "Tachyon Dragon" this way, enabling him to Summon "Neo Tachyon". Despite Quinton's and Trey's own Trap Cards, the effect of "Neo Tachyon" rewound time and rendered them useless. Seeing there was no way out, Quinton activated a communications link with Yuma and told both him and Mizar where Kite had gone. He had discovered a tablet detailing a legend regarding the "Galaxy-Eyes" dragons. Believing them connected to the Numeron Code, he journeyed to the moon. After allowing Trey and Quinton to say their good-byes to Yuma, Mizar ordered his attacks, defeating the brothers and sending them to the Barian World, saying "farewell, proud brothers." After conversing with Dumon and Merag, Mizar made for the moon himself. . When he arrives he talks with Kite who reveals to him the origin of the Galaxy-Eyes and their connection to the Numeron Code. He then Barian Battlemorphs and duels Kite determined to prove himself the "the strongest Dragon Master". After Number C107 and Number 46 destroy each other and Jinlong reveals his true past life he reverts back to his human form. He then angrily Barian Battlemorphs back saying it changes nothing and he will defeat Kite. . Relationships Kite Tenjo As Kite and Mizar wield "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters, they share a fierce rivalry with one another. Both are determined to defeat one another in a Duel to find out who the true "Galaxy-Eyes" master is. Decks Barian Invasion Mizar uses a "Tachyon Dragon" Deck, focusing on his ace card, "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", Summoned using Dragon-Type monsters that can either Special Summon themselves or modify their Levels to 8. Once it is Summoned, he focuses on replenishing its Overlay Units through cards such as "Energy Attractor" and "Instant Overlay". Barian Emperor Onslaught Mizar's Deck remains mostly the same, though he is shown using more Spell/Trap support for his monsters, as well as defensive Traps. He also gains access to "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One" through the Barian's Chaos Draw, allowing him to Rank-Up "Tachyon Dragon" from his Graveyard or Extra Deck. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters